Haruno Clan
by Blossom Angel92
Summary: What if things were different and Sakura was the one with a dark past in team 7, the Uchiha massacre didn't happen.See how life could change with a pink haired child that has in her hands a secret that can decide the war. Is she willing to help? SasuSaku
1. Prologue

Haruno Clan

Prologue

When everything you know and feared is taken away from you, what do you do?

Do you run away…?

Do you cry…?

Do you try to suicide yourself…?

When your family is taken, tortured and lastly killed, do you feel like your world came crashing down on you, like you can't breathe, like the world is ending?

If you were a normal kid, yes, you would do everything written above, but there is a catch.

Haruno Sakura isn't normal, like all the other kids.

She didn't run away from the place where the massacre occurred.

She didn't cry, because all her tears already dried, _oh_, so long ago, when the only thing she could do was crying for a hate she didn't understand.

She didn't tried to suicide herself because life is what a person makes of it, and no matter how many times you reach the bottom of the well, you always lift yourself and start climbing up, and up, and up, until you can see the light above. And Haruno Sakura already fell and lifted herself more times that she and others, others that don't know her and her life, can count, but she never quits because that's way of life that her brothers taught her, since she was little, even before she could talk, walk or comprehend them, because no matter how many times you reach the bottom, you can't give up, if not for you, for the other people that care about you, so because of her brothers she doesn't give up, and no matter how many wounds, gashes and pains she has on her lithe little body of a child, she always lifts herself up to another climbing, no matter how much time it takes, she never gives up, because giving up is for the weak, and her clan doesn't take weaklings, so to prove to everyone she doesn't give up, never, because she spent to many time already trying to prove to others and to herself that she isn't weak, no matter what they say.

So when the Haruno Clan was killed, Sakura didn't felt like the world came crashing down in her shoulders and she also didn't felt like the world had come to an end, no.

Sakura is different, even in her little life of 4 years, Sakura didn't felt that, quite the opposite, no.

For the first time Haruno Sakura felt like she could breathe.

And in that day, Haruno Sakura surprised everyone when she said to the ANBU's who found her family dead and had given her the news, that her, for the first time, in her little but, _oh_, so long life, Haruno Sakura felt that her world was beginning not ending like everyone thought she would say, because they thought she was like every other kid, but was in that moment that the ANBU's and the Third Hokage start to see the mystery that was Haruno Sakura.

And when the sun started to get high on the sky, and it's light made the blood and the bodies on the ground more visible, Haruno Sakura turned her back to the massacre and with a smile on her face of pure happiness, the first one in her life, Haruno Sakura breathed for the first time, and it was then that she understood that she, Haruno Sakura, was…

…_free_…

Author Notes: My other stories are on hiatus, because I have writer block on them and couldn't continue them, but maybe someday I will finish them, but now I want to write this story that came into my head, hope you like it, and please review, it makes me happy, and also make letters start coming together to form words, then phrases and lastly another chapter, so you know what you have to do…

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto.


	2. Chapter 1 Meet the Three Genins

Haruno Clan

Chapter 1 – Meet the Three Genins

_8 years later_

In the Hokage office, you could see an old man sitting in the Hokage's chair, looking at the Village he sworn to protect. With a smile in his lips he looked at the town full of life, with shinobis and civilians running from place to place. The Third wished then that the Village of Konohagakure could stay like this forever, without any troubles or war threatening to break out at any minute. But life isn't like we always want it to be, and he, with all of his years of walking in this earth already learn it.

While lost in his thoughts, the Third didn't heard the door opening and closing, nor the steps that sounded in his office, until the figures were beside him, each one on one side of his chair, and both of them talked with a monotonous voice.

"It's all done." Said both of them at the same time.

The Third closed his eyes and with a small sigh bowed his head in a sign of acceptance and, finally, with an imposing voice, an Hokage voice, said.

"Let the trap begin."

And with this both figures bowed to the Hokage, and turned around knowing that those words meant that trouble was going to arouse, and they, defenders and always faithful to the Village and the Hokage, were going to stand up and fight so that life could be what she was before.

But, how wrong they were, because life can't always come back to what she was. She changes and makes people change, sometimes to better, sometimes to worse, but no matter what, she always moves on.

---

In the Academy, could be seen the party for those who became genins. Among the people there, you could see and ANBU even thought he was only 13 years-old, with each of his parents on his sides, with a smirk on his face, since his little brother just became genin, being the top of the class. That boy has onix eyes and black hair, tied together at the back of his neck. On his left side, you could see a woman also with black hair and onix eyes filled with happiness and a sweet smile on her face, since her younger son just became genin- on the left side if the boy you could see a man, with the same characteristics of the others, but in his eyes you could see how proud he was of his son.

Then, without warning, a body came running to them and jumped into his brother's arms, that caught him laughing.

"See Aniki, I'm a genin." Said a boy with onyx eyes filled with happiness and black hair that looked like a chicken's butt.

"Yes, Sasuke I can see that, so congratulations." Said Itachi, with a small smile on his face.

Before Sasuke could say anything, his mother took him away from his brother's arms into her own and gave the boy a tight hug while saying.

"Congratulations Sasu-chan, I'm soooo happy for you." Said Mikoto still hugging the boy to her chest.

"Hai, hai, Okaa-san" said the boy trying to get away from his mother's arms, but not forgetting to be respectful he said, "Arigatou for coming."

"Oh, it was nothing Sasuke, like we could miss it." Said his mother with the same sweet smile in her face. "When you get home, there will be a party for becoming a genin, everyone in the clan will want to congratulate you", she added while letting go of her son so that her husband could come forward.

Uchiha Fugaku did it so, and put one hand on the top of his son's head before saying in his strict voice that was so characteristic of him, "I'm proud of you Sasuke."

Hearing these words from his father, Sasuke let out an even bigger smile grace his face and said in a happy voice, "Thank you Tou-san, and also thank you for coming." Words that received a nod from his father that turned his back on his family and started to walk towards the Uchiha Compound. Followed by his wife and youngest son that were talking happily. But Itachi stayed behind looking for someone, and there she was, on the street perpendicular to the one where he stood. That figure, a pink haired, green eyed girl, turned back sensing that someone was looking at her. Her eyes found Itachi's, and received a nod of the boy. Knowing that this was his way of saying congratulations that girl nodded back with a small smile on her face and turned her back to him to start walking again towards the Hokage's Tower.

Itachi, seeing her turn around and start walking away from him, continued looking at her, not noticing that his family had stopped seeing that he wasn't following them and looking at him curious, to see what had made the Uchiha prodigy stop. Itachi only 'woke up' when he felt his brother take his hand in his.

"Aniki what's the matter?" Asked Sasuke curious, while looking everywhere to see what was that made his nii-san stop.

"Nothing, let's go otouto." Said Itachi while he started to walk towards his parents.

Sasuke stayed behind looking a little more, until something caught his eye. A pink haired girl was walking away from the place where he was, and by the looks of it, it was what his brother was looking. He knew that she was probably his age, but she wasn't one of his fangirls, since if there was a pink haired one he would remember, not that he remembers the others, he hates them, but a girl with pink hair would have stayed in his mind. Shaking his head, Sasuke ran towards his retreating family, until he fell into step with his mother, while thinking of what his nii-san wanted with the pink haired girl.

---

Among the students, but discriminated by everyone was a boy with blond hair and blue crystal eyes, filled with tears that would not fall. After all, he already spent many years crying over parents he didn't have, crying over the gossips that everyone in the Village did, why he didn't know. The only thing he knew was the solitude that he has been living for 12 years, and one he thinks that will never pass, so with this, Uzumaki Naruto stands up, and with his head down, but still listening to everyone and seeing the people that run away from him like he is a monster, he goes home, but where is his home he doesn't know, not when his heart his bleeding because of things he didn't even know himself.

---

The pink haired girl, reached the door to the Hokage's office and with two knocks on the door and a voice inside telling her to enter, Haruno Sakura opens the door, closing her after entering.

With five steps she is in front of the table where behind the Third his sitting in his chair.

"You received the forehead protector I'm guessing." Said the Third with a calm and soft voice.

"Yes." Answered Sakura with a monotone voice. "Even if I don't know why the hell did I have to go to the Academy, and receive this." She said point to her forehead on which it was possible to see the protector she gained today.

"It's important to every child to gain one, especially if they want to be shinobi." Reasoned the Third, with the same voice.

"I was never a child, Hokage-sama, and a shinobi, a shinobi is what I am since I was 4, so I still don't know why I had to make through this." Answered the girl with an icy tone to her voice. A tone that the Third didn't miss.

"You may not know now, but you will in the future, and then I will be there to see thanking me." He said with a smile, seeing the girl narrow her eyes and open her moth to answer, but before she could he added, "I will see if I'm still alive, that's it."

After hearing the last part, Haruno Sakura opened her eyes and with the softest voice she could master, even thought for others could be monotone, the Third could hear the soft tone in it, when she said, "Don't think like that, you will have much time roam around this earth, especially to piss me off." She said with a little smile on her face, but added in an exasperated tone, "And I don't think I will thank you so you can forget it."

After hearing the Hokage gave a small smile, seeing her righting her back she nodded to the Hokage before turning her back to him starting to walk towards the door, but before she could…

"Sakura." Called the Third lifting himself off the chair and walking towards the girl that turned in his direction to see what he wanted. Sakura only had time to widen her green eyes, when the Third hugged her and told her in her ear with the softest voice she heard from him, "I'm very proud of you.", before he gave her a kiss in her big forehead, and step back. Sakura looked at the Hokage surprised and manage to give a nod and a small smile in his direction before teleporting herself from the office, leaving the Hokage walking towards his desk, him not seeing the tears that were trying to fall from her eyes, but those leaked once she laid on her bed, with one thought in her mind.

"_I never heard someone saying that, except my brothers, but after so many time, it's good to hear it again. Thank you, Hokage-ojii-san."_

---

And so, in the final of that day, the three genins so different but so equal, could be seen doing things so different from each other.

One was celebrating with his clan, being the center of the attentions for once.

The other was crying in his room, suffering from solitude.

And the last one, was training in her clan training grounds, trying to become even more stronger, so that one day everyone could respect her for her strength and not for her family name.

What they didn't know, was that the next day, these three lives would be tied together, to never separate themselves until the end of time.

---

Author Notes: Like it? If so, review so that I have inspiration to keep writing. So you know the deal, read and review and another chapter may come out.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto.


	3. Chapter 2 Meet Team 7

Haruno Clan

Chapter 2 - Meet Team 7

That morning in the Uchiha house, a soft sound of feet walking could be heard while that person walked towards the kitchen where Uchiha Mikoto was preparing breakfast to the males of the family.

The sound of someone opening the door made her turn and smile.

"Good morning Itachi." Said the Uchiha Matriarch with a soft smile reserved only to her family, more specifically to her husband and sons.

"Morning Okaa-san" answered Itachi with his calm voice. "Is there anything I can help you with?" asked the prodigy.

"No Itachi, just sit down, it will be ready in a few moments." Answered the women, while Itachi did what was asked. "Besides I have a few questions to ask."

"If I can answer them, go ahead Okaa-san." Said Itachi politely, but curious, since his Okaa-san seemed troubled.

"Do you know in whose team Sasuke-kun is going to stay?" asked Mikoto without turning away from the food, giving the appearance that she wasn't very interested in the answer, but Itachi was her son, and he was also known as a prodigy for some reason, so he knew that his mother was more concerned that she appeared.

"Yes." Answered Itachi without giving much, trying to see until where his mother would go, until she broke and showed her true concern. He was playing with his mother and loving every second of it.

"And, could you tell me?" asked Mikoto with fake calmness.

"Yes." Answered Itachi with a pronounced smirk on his face.

"So…?" asked the Matriarch.

"His team sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Answered Itachi sensing his father, that was about to enter the room.

"So Kakashi will be his sensei, interesting." Commented Fugaku, nodding to his son before sitting himself at the head of the table.

"If it's Kakashi, it's good, he is a good man, and was ANBU, so he will defend his students if something happens." Agreed Mikoto. "Don't you think Anata?" asked Mikoto to her husband.

"Yes." Agreed simply Fugaku, since he is a man of few words.

"And Itachi?" Continued Mikoto towards his son once more.

"Yes, Okaa-san?" Questioned Itachi, already knowing what his mother next request was going to be.

"Do you know who will be Sasuke-kun's teammates?" Asked the Uchiha. With this question, even the Uchiha head looked to his son, seeing the smirk on his face while looking to his mother, a smirk that his mother failed to see, since she was turn towards the other side.

Itachi seemed to find something amusing, what, Fugaku still doesn't know, but looking at Mikoto more closely, he could see how her shoulders were stiff with curiosity and preoccupation, and then Fugaku understood what was making Itachi smirk, already knowing that his son was finding amusing his mother barely masked concern towards his brother, while giving the air that she didn't care.

"Yes" Answered Itachi still smirking, not giving up anything to his mother. Fugaku then understood that his son was playing with his mother to see when she would break. Understanding, Uchiha Fugaku also smirked, and seeing that his son saw his smirk, making his own bigger, Fugaku knew that Itachi already figured out that he knew what he was doing with his mother.

"And do you authorization to tell me?" Asked Mikoto with a frustrated voice that made the males in the room try to conceal their laughter, at the same time she thought that trying to take answers of her eldest son, was the same thing that taking teeth to small children.

"Yes." Answered Itachi trying to conceal his laughter seeing that his mother was about to lose any patience she had.

Losing her patience, she turned around saying at the same time, "Itachi, come on, tell to your poor mother with who your brother is going to stay." After finishing talking Mikoto took the smirks of her eldest son and husband finally understanding that her son was playing with her. With that she faked a glare towards her son while saying "It's not fair Itachi, why don't you say who they are once and for all?" she asked pouting.

"I will, Okaa-san, I was just trying to see, until where you would go with your act of not being interested." Answered Itachi with his smirk still on his face. Seeing that his mother was looking at him with eyes that demanded an answer, Itachi sighed and finally answered.

"As I already told, Hatake Kakashi will be the sensei of team 7." Said Itachi seeing his parents eyes locked on him, and their ears drinking every word he said, since both of them were worried about their youngest son, his father concealing his preoccupation much better that his mother was a while ago.

"The thought Kakashi was the sensei that would control the team better, because of his genin. As you know Sasuke is one of the three genin that will make the team, the second one is Uzumaki Naruto." Said Itachi seeing his father narrowing his eyes at the name, Itachi keep going before his father interrupted already knowing the question that he would make, since himself asked the same question when he heard that Uzumaki would be a part of his otouto's team.

"The reason why Uzumaki Naruto is a part of the team, is because Kakashi will have better chances to reign the Kyuubi if anything happens, since we know that the Fourth Hokage was his sensei. And besides, I doubt that the Kyuubi will do anything to Sasuke, since he certainly will smell the Uchiha blood running in Sasuke's veins, and I doubt he will want to do anything to Sasuke knowing very well what might be the price." Said Itachi responding his father unquestioned questions, since the man relaxed his shoulders.

"And the last one, it's going to be a kunoichi, right?" Asked Mikoto, to see if it was this time that she was going to gain a girl that she could make hers, since she only had boys and Itachi jumped the genin rank, spending few time in that rank, and always jumping from team to team, he never had a female teammate that he could become a friend, since he was a loner since he was born, so she was resting her hopes on Sasuke.

Already knowing his mother plans and wishes Itachi smirked while thinking, _"Oh, Okaa-san, you will be so surprised and sad to see who will Sasuke's teammate, and I doubt she will want to go on your plans, even if she would gain fame of being taken on the Matriarch wing, she doesn't need that for fame, she already has it and being in a team of an Uchiha won't make her come either since she already is in one that doesn't make any difference, so I'm sorry but I think your plans aren't going to be concretized."_

"Yes, it will be a kunoichi." Answered Itachi, but before his mother could jump from joy, or his father ask him if she is of good families, Itachi talked to both of them, "She is the one that I can't talk about, and yes, she is from good families and she is very strong, but she is a loner like me, so I doubt that she befriends with Sasuke, I'm sure that their characters will shock and then, things will not end up well, and believe me I talk from personal experience." Concluded Itachi, seeing his mother face fell and his father narrow his eyes even more that they were, while thinking the same thing that Itachi would bet that he was thinking, "_if Uzumaki Naruto being a part of the team isn't supposed to be kept as a secret, why on earth would it be the kunoichi, what does she have that is more important than the Kyuubi?"_

"Do you mean that she won't come here, not even because we are the Uchiha family? Not even for fame?" asked Mikoto seeing now the mystery surrounding this girl.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying, and for fame she wouldn't come for certain she already has it and she is always complaining about it." Answered Itachi seeing that he had to finish this questioning before he said something he shouldn't.

"She already has it, ahn? So, she must be important, and for you to know that she is complaining is because you know her well, isn't that right, Itachi?" Asked Fugaku with his wife nodding her agreement to her husband question.

Itachi nodded as response to his father question, and then, Fugaku made the dreaded question, "Who is this kunoichi that is so known that doesn't need the Uchiha name for fame and that you know well, Itachi?"

With a smirk, that made both of his parents narrow their eyes Itachi answered mischief voice, "That, you will see when otouto goes to see his new teammates." Said Itachi with a finality that not even his father dared to oppose, but even if he wanted there would be no time, since Sasuke entered the kitchen with a smile on his face, excited to know his teammates and sensei, and told to the members of the Uchiha family, "Ohayou."

His answers were "Hn" from the males and a happy "Ohayou" from his mother. Sitting himself on his chair beside his mother, that was on the right side of his father, being his mother next to the head and his brother on the left, the Uchiha members started to eat breakfast.

One curious to know his team with who he will do very missions.

The two parents curious to know who the kunoichi that couldn't be talked about.

And the eldest son that was hiding a smirk, curious to know how the reactions of his parents and otouto would be once they found out who was the fourth member of the four-men-cell.

---

In a small apartment, Uzumaki Naruto was walking around looking for his forehead protector.

"_I can believe this, it's my first day, and I already lost the forehead protector, but even so, I should clean the apartment, it's a bit messy."_ Thought the Uzumaki.

In fact, a _bit_ messy, is an euphemism, there were clothes everywhere, cups of instantaneous ramen all over the ground and kitchen counter, the bed is unmade and there was nothing in his fridge besides milk that already expired.

After going through everything in his apartment, Naruto still hadn't found his forehead protector. When he was starting to get frantic, he passed before a reflective surface and looking at his reflection, he saw his forehead protector standing proudly on his forehead, remembering then that yesterday night he went to sleep with the protector in so that he didn't lost him.

"_He, now I feel really stupid, must be because I didn't eat breakfast so I will go to __Ichiraku to eat ramen before going to see who my teammates and sensei are.__"_ Thought Naruto while closing his apartment door and going in the direction of his favorite ramen stand.

---

On the other side of town, in a place that no one could see, except the Hokage, Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura, because of the genjutsu that concealed, and the house that was covering the entrance because o the genjutsu, Sakura was leaving the training grounds to go take a bath, so that she will meet her teammates and sensei.

But the pink haired shinobi wasn't happy about it like the other two, no quite the opposite. She was dreading it.

She has told so many times to the Third that she works alone, if she has to have a partner she will only work with Itachi, call her picky, she doesn't care, the man is good, she has to admit and is like her, so they work fine together, and that can be proven for the stats of missions they have being doing in this last year, but even so, she already yielded a little bit when concerning Itachi, but she won't with anyone else, especially, not with teammates, much less with a sensei that might be weaker than her. Really, life is a bitch and for Haruno Sakura, the saying was proving to be true.

So, already knowing that if she didn't showed up, Itachi would come and get her, she started to undress herself, while thinking about her future _teammates_, Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi host and Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's otouto. Let's see what they can do, and if Hatake Kakashi is so good has his reputation makes him.

With that thought in mind, Haruno Sakura entered the shower and with the water running and cleaning her body, she stopped thinking and started to do things mechanically, with the steam filling the bathroom.

---

At nine, in the Academy, you could see the Uchiha family going in the direction of Sasuke's classroom, only to be stopped by Iruka sensei that talked with Uchiha Fugaku, and told the Uchiha head that Sasuke's team would be presented in the Hokage's Tower, more precisely, in the Hokage's office.

Frowning a bit, the Uchiha head nodded to the teacher and he, accompanied by his wife and sons went to the Hokage's Tower, with Sasuke starting to understand that his team wasn't going to be normal, quite the opposite, and with this in mind he started to get more curious.

---

It was 09:30 a.m. and inside the Hokage's Office you could see the Uchiha family waiting, while the Uchiha head talked to the Third Mikoto was sitting on the chair thinking about the mysterious girl, Sasuke was pacing trying to keep the bad feelings at bay, and Itachi was leaning on the wall, with his hands on his pockets while looking at the dark ceiling, smirking the whole time.

On one instant, everything was like it was written above, and then there was a loud crash, that made every occupant looking at door. There stood Uzumaki Naruto panting, like he had just run all the way until the Hokage's Office, which was true.

"Naruto what's the matter? Why are you panting? Did you run all the way until here?" Asked the Hokage smiling already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Said the boy, taking then a big breath before speaking again. "Iruka sensei just told me that I would meet my team here, so I thought I was already late, not wanting to be more late I ran all the way." Explained the Uzumaki, making a small smile grace the Uchiha Matriarch lips.

"Very well Naruto, but you weren't the last one, your sensei and your other teammate are still missing so you will have to wait for a bit." Said the Hokage seeing Naruto nodding to what he said.

Naruto's eyes roamed the room until they stopped on another boy that was his age, and he knew instantly who he is. Seeing the other boy opening his eyes getting to the same conclusion that he arrived both of them looked at the Hokage, pointing their indicator finger to each other before saying, "He is going to be in my team!!"

Itachi, hearing his, laughed which made the other participants in the room look at him, before saying to the Hokage, "Are you sure you don't want to change the times, these two can be together," he said receiving indignant shouts to his proposition, "but put those two together, a tardy sensei, and _she_ will beat them up before the first hour passed, so are you sure you want to maintain this team Hokage-sama?" asked Itachi, between laughs.

"Yes, it will be good for these two, to Kakashi, and most important to _her._" Answered the Hokage, seeing that everyone was drinking their words.

"You know who the third member is Aniki?" Asked Sasuke curious, because if his brother said the _girl_ was going to beat him and the dobe and also his sensei, so she must be good, especially since it's his nii-san saying, and it takes a lot of power to his nii-san acknowledge someone.

"Yes, I know who she is." Answered Itachi, and before Sasuke could ask, Itachi answered his next question that hadn't even been voiced, "And no, I will not tell you who she is, just wait for a second and you will know."

"Fine Aniki." Agreed Sasuke, brooding a bit because his brother didn't went his way.

"Oh, Sasuke his pouting." Baited Naruto, receiving a glare in response.

"Shut up dobe." Answered Sasuke with his full glare directed to Naruto.

"Teme." Answered Naruto stalking towards Sasuke, who did the same thing only directed towards Naruto.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

They continued this until they were nose to nose for the amusement of everyone, even the Uchiha head cracked a small smile.

But before the two ninjas could let their anger take the best of them, the door opened and through her entered our favorite tardy and pervy sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

"Sorry for being late, I saw a black cat so I had to make a detour to make sure I kept the bad luck away, since it's my first day as a Jounin instructor." Said Kakashi, while reading his book.

Seeing that no one said anything Kakashi closed the door, still reading his little orange book, and after reading the last line he guarded the book and turned to the people inside the office looking at him like he was some extraterrestrial monster.

"Men, I have a Teme in my team, a pervert for a teacher, now I wonder how is going to be my other teammate." Asked Naruto out loud.

"For once in my life I agree with you dobe." Agreed Sasuke still looking at Kakashi.

"Well I see two of my students, but where is the third, because I hope that she is really good, because the two that I saw now, make me want to go back to ANBU without blinking twice" said Kakashi ignoring the shouts that came from Sasuke and Naruto.

"Don't worry about the third member Kakashi, I'm pretty sure that you will like her." Said the Hokage, straitening his shoulders he soup with a loud a clear voice.

"Team 7 is formed, the sensei is Hatake Kakashi," but before he could continue, Naruto interrupted him with a question.

"Ne, ne, Hokage-ojii where is the third member?"

But before the Hokage could answer, Itachi stopped leaning on the wall and spoke.

"Why don't you come out."

A humorless chuckle could be heard before a feminine voice said, "I was hoping that you forget about me because I really don't want to be in a team of losers."

"Hey who are you calling a loser!!" shouted Naruto into the direction where she was supposed to be and Sasuke glared towards the same place, while the other ones, except Itachi and the Hokage, were think in how didn't they sense her, if Itachi hadn't talked and she answered they would never thought that there was someone else inside the room.

"Just come out." Asked the Hokage, and with a sigh, a feminine figure fell out of the ceiling, landing without any problems and sound, making everyone look at her, five of which were looking surprised when they started to see who she was.

"_Ohh, she is pretty with that hair."_ Thought Naruto.

"_Pink hair, that was the girl that nii-san was seeing yesterday."_ Thought Sasuke.

"_That hair, and her clan symbol, she is…"_ Thought the Uchiha couple, along Kakashi.

"_Now the party commences."_ Thought Itachi.

"Now that everyone is here, the three man cell will be made by, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and last but not the least Haruno Sakura."

Hearing the last name of the girl the Uchiha couple open their eyes wide along Kakashi, while Sasuke and Naruto made the connection, before shouting at the same time.

"You are the survivor of the Haruno Clan Massacre."

With a smirk on her face, Sakura looked at Itachi and to the Hokage and sarcastically said, "Looks like my teammates just proved me that they have the mental abilities of a chimp. Well, this is getting better and better."

With a smirk on her and Itachi's face the sun glowed inside the office, like it was presenting and approving of the newly formed team 7.

---

Author Notes: Here it is the second chapter of the story, like it, hate it, you know the deal review and the words go and they form a new chapter, but for that to happen, reviews also have to happen, so go ahead and do it.

Thank you to "itachimeri1989", "SasoLOVE111" for reviewing the 1 chapter.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto


	4. Note

Haruno Clan

I'm sorry to say, but the three chapters already posted were changed by me, just a little, so that my new plot could make sense. They are already changed, so I'm just going to revise them and then I will post them right away.

I hope you like the story, even thought I don't have much time to update it because I'm in my senior year of high school, and like everyone knows it takes a lot of study, but I will make my possible to update regularly.

Kissus and see you just in a few moments.


End file.
